Talk:Just Dance 2018/@comment-26408891-20170613023417
=+=- My Ratings -=+=- The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) - Bebe Rexha |~| I didn't expect myself to like this but I actually did, the background is cool switching from place to place and I love the dancers, it reminds me of Gangnam Style with duo and one changing and the background also reminds me of Timber, I love the fact that they have the Music Video transparent. 8/10. Rockabye - Clean Bandit ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie |~| Not a huge fan of the background, looks pretty cheap. The Choreography is amazing though and I like the song. The dancers are meh. 6/10. 24k Magic - Bruno Mars |~| Bruno Mars is back with an okay song. I didn't think I'd like the background due to seeing the floating coins (I thought that'd just be the background) but I actually quite like the background. The dancers look really nice and the Choreo looks good too. 7/10. Side to Side - Ariana Grande ft. Nicki Minaj |~| I really like the song except for the 2nd Verse, but the background is absolutely amazing, and so is the dancer. I would've expected it to be a partner/duo choreography. I also expected to the background to be Chained to the Rhythm, or probably Starboy or I Feel It Coming or maybe even Signal by TWICE. The Choreo is pretty meh, it's less repetitive than Into You I think so that's a +1. 7/10. Automaton - Jamiroquai |~| I didn't like the song at first but it started growing on me. I guess this was the hint everyone thought was Daft Punk, the Helmet do in deed look the same. The Background looks really cool, it gives me Shelter vibes. I don't like the dancer that much though, if this is our EDM song then I'd say this is a step up from Radical last year. It's okay I guess. 5/10. Chantaje - Shakira ft. Maluma |~| I also don't really like this song that much but I think it will grow on me, I expected the background to be either Chantaje or It Ain't Me, it just gave me Sexy Latin Vibes. I thought the female dancer would have long curly hair like Rabiosa and Hips Don't Lie, but I guess I'm fine with her short hair. I'm okay with the dancers and the background. It isn't anything really special in my opinion. 5/10. Bubble Pop - HyunA |~| We finally get a KPop Song not by PSY in the Main Series, I'm so happy and glad that they chose this song. It's iconic, and just so energetic, such a good choice. This is so far my favorite song from the first batch and probably the whole game. The background and dancers are really colorful and just give good vibes, it's sad seeing everyone on this Wiki hate it. :( 10/10. Love Ward - Hatsune Miku |~| My least favorite song so far of Hatsune Miku on the Main Series, PoPiPo was addictive and catchy and so was Ievan Polkka, I don't know where the chorus is in this song. I think this will eventually grow on me too. The little vitamins are cute and I love the background for taking a lighter approach compared to PoPiPo and Ievan Polkka. I like Classic Miku but Nurse Miku as a dancer is alright I guess. 9/10. Daddy Cool - Groove Century |~| My least favorite song (I don't really like it) from this batch and probably the whole game. I really like the Panda dancer and background though. I don't have that much else to say about this. 4/10. Make It Jingle - Big Freedia |~| I would've liked a different Christmas Song, something slower and more peaceful, and would've liked a better background. I don't like the song that much, and I don't like the Background and dancer but I like the Christmas Aspect so I'd say it's a 5/10. Naughty Girl - Beyonce |~| I'm not that much of a Beyonce fan but she's slowly growing on me. I really wanted Run the World (Girls) or maybe even Formation to be the Beyonce song this year and when I saw Naughty Girl I was a bit disappointed but once I finally got to see the preview (I saw it on the Wiki at School but couldn't watch the preview) I quite enjoyed it. The song isn't that bad, it's pretty good, and the background and dancer is absolutely stunning. 8/10. I can't wait for Chained to the Rhythm, Can't Stop the Feeling, Shape of You, Lush Life and possibly Formation, those songs are the best, I would've expected them to release the more popular and recent songs for E3 but I guess they are taking a different approach on introducing songs which is cool. So far this game is an 8/10. The cover and the unknown coaches look fabulous and stunning too. Sorry if this is too long. ^-^'